The First Day of Forever
by Josh Blake
Summary: Massive Spoilers for the end of City of Heavenly Fire** Just something set after the epilogue.


**I finished CoHF last week and it was just perfect, but this idea has been kicking around in my head all week so I thought I'd write it down. **

* * *

Simon blinked slowly, as the thin beam of light that shone through the curtains finally woke him, and reached for his glasses. He vaguely remembered a time when he didn't need them and his eyes were crystal clear. Every time he tried to focus on something from his forgotten previous six months he found himself snatching at shadows. It was like seeing a speck of dust out of the corner of your eye, a face, a landscape, an emotion; they came to him unexpectedly and vanished when he reached for more.

Up until yesterday he thought he was going mad; the dreams of the same dark haired girl with the fierce eyes; the flash of red hair whipping in the wind; blue sparks flying from the finger tips of someone he had never met and finally the metallic taste of blood in his mouth.

They had all gone from dreams to reality when Magnus and Isabelle had appeared before him outside of school the day before. Not everything had come back to him yet, but the images were lingering longer in his mind, connecting to form moving memories, rather than just still images.

It took him a moment to remember where he was, looking round the dark room, until another more recent memory shot into his head of Clary begging him to stay at the farmhouse where the wedding had taken place.

The room seemed hauntingly familiar, though at present he couldn't recall ever being in it before. After the wedding had finished and the guests began to depart one by one, the group of friends sitting by the lake had watched the moon and stars for a long time, just revelling in the fact that they could all sit together and, for the meanwhile, not worry about being under any threat. They had sat there until Magnus had let out a long and exaggerated yawn before saying he was going to find a room to sleep in, holding out his hand to Alec as he stood, causing the boy's pale face to flush.

Simon sat up in the old bed and realised he wasn't alone in the room, in the corner on a weathered chair was Clary, fast asleep. Her face was completely relaxed as she breathed softly in her sleep; he couldn't believe he had ever forgotten her.

He slowly slid off the bed and crept towards the door, not wanting to wake her, which was going well until his foot hit a floorboard that let out a long creak. He turned, but was relieved to see Clary was still asleep, so he continued and exited into the hallway.

Simon checked his phone; it was early, seven a.m., so he decided to go and find if the house had any coffee. He treaded lightly down the corridor, slightly nervous, remembering that behind some of these doors, there were vampires resting in the dark. Of all the things he had been told, the fact he had been a vampire was the one he was having the hardest time accepting.

Simon found the stair case after a few wrong turns and proceeded downstairs; evidence of the celebration from the night before was strewn around the kitchen; half empty glasses of champagne and silver banners were everywhere.

He picked his way through the kitchen and rummaged in various cupboards until he found a cup that looked reasonably clean. He smiled when he saw a fresh jar of coffee and unscrewed the lid, quickly making himself a cup. The smell was the most normal thing he had encountered in the last day, and he reassured him, that this wasn't another dream.

Simon picked up the cup of coffee and headed outside into the new morning sunlight, standing on the porch, drinking and watching the rays of light reflect off the lake. This sprung another memory into his head of standing in front of the very same lake looking into the terrible and glorious face of something he had a nagging sensation was an angel.

While he was lost in his thoughts he didn't hear the door opening behind him and another figure joining him on the porch. Isabelle Lightwood wordlessly stood next him, having swapped her silver dress from the night before for a pair of jeans and a simple shirt. Simon looked at the marks displayed on her bare arms. She was so beautiful, and in that moment he decided, it wasn't being a vampire that was the hardest thing to believe, it was that he and Isabelle had been together.

"You're staring." She broke the silence, not taking her eyes off the lake.

"Sorry Izzy, I was just remembering the last time we were here." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

In truth, he was more than a little nervous about the whole situation he found himself in; sure most of the people here were happy to see him, but he wasn't sure **he** was the person they were happy to see. Yes. He was beginning to remember things, but did that mean he would just go back to being the same person he was before he had lost his memory?

He turned again and saw Isabelle looking at him, her face reflecting his own thoughts, he could see hope that he was coming back, but also trepidation.

"You called me Izzy..." she breathed.

"Well, err yeah, that is your name right?" He looked at his feet.

"You said you remember being here last time; what happened?" Her face had set into a hard focused expression, Simon realised this was a test, she thought he was bluffing.

"I remember standing in front of the lake, a flash of gold, and talking to an angel; the angel took something from me and gave something in return," he scrunched his eyes willing himself to recall what it was, "the sword, Glorious! In return we got the sword that severed the link between Jace and Sebastian. Then it vanished and the next thing I knew you were holding me."

Simon looked at Isabelle and smiled sheepishly; her expression was unreadable, but she was holding his gaze.

Before he could react, Isabelle had closed the distance between them and stood with her face every close to Simon's. He found he was struggling to breathe properly as he looked into her eyes.

"You better not have made that up Simon Lewis." She said quietly.

"I'm not that creative." He replied automatically.

Then they were kissing, slowly at first then quicker and more desperate as if they were trying to make up for the past six months. Simon dropped the cup of coffee on the floor and began running his hands down Isabelle's back.

She pulled away and looked at him, "I've missed you."

"Sorry."

It didn't really make sense, but it was the only thing he could think of to say, not that it seemed to matter as they closed the gap between themselves and began kissing again.

"WHY?! Why does this keep happening?!"

The sudden cry caused both of them to break apart, albeit unwillingly, and stare at the direction where the voice had come from.

Alec Lightwood was standing with an expression of horror on his face trying not to look at either Simon or his sister.

"You've been back five minutes and this happens AGAIN?!" He threw his hands up in the air.

"Oh stop being so melodramatic Alexander. You weren't much different last night." Magnus exited the house wearing purple striped winceyette pyjamas.

Alec's face went bright red and his gaze dropped to his feet.

"At least we were in private." He murmured.

"Of course." Magnus beamed, ruffling Alec's hair.

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure, these walls are pretty thin and I have exceptional hearing." Jace walked round the side of the house and joining the group on the porch.

This caused Alec to go an even deeper shade of red.

"So what's everyone up to?" Jace asked brightly sitting down on a chair by the door.

"I walked into these two catching up on lost time." Alec nodded towards Simon and Isabelle.

"Wasting no time Lewis, you've been back what? Twelve hours? I like it." Jace flashed him a vicious grin.

"Leave him alone Jace."

The final member of their group joined them as Clary walked onto the porch, yawning and stretching. She smiled brightly at Simon, like he was some kind of rare animal that she was pleased to see, and then joined Jace on the chair.

They all remained in silence for a moment until Clary spoke again.

"You know I have absolutely no idea what to do today. For the first time since I can recall, no one is trying to kill us and I'm not worried about anything." She said, almost surprising herself.

"Someone always wants to kill me; but yes I suppose you're right, it is a bit odd." Jace replied.

Simon felt the question building and before he could stop himself he had blurted it out.

"What about me?"

""I don't think anyone wants to kill you anymore now you're not a daytime vamp, sorry." Jace smiled.

"That's not what I mean; what do I do now? I'm not a vampire anymore. Is this just a quick reunion before you all go back to stabbing things and I go back to school?" He asked, seeing Isabelle tense up beside him at the thought of him leaving again.

There was a pause before Clary spoke.

"You're not leaving again; you're going to Ascend and become a Shadowhunter."

"But I don't know how to use to a sword or anything." Simon replied meekly.

"Don't worry about that; I'll train you." Jace announced happily.

"Why do I get the impression you're looking forward to this immensely?" Simon asked.

"That's because I am looking forward to it; I get to attack you with a wide variety of weapons, all in the name of progress." Jace explained.

"Will it be painful?" Simon asked

"Very." Jace beamed.

Simon couldn't help but utter a short laugh, and soon they were all laughing together, unable to stop.

Eventually the laughter died down and they all turned to look at the lake, reflecting the bright sunlight. Alec and Magnus walked back into the house talking quietly, while Jace and Clary went for a walk leaving Simon standing alone next to Isabelle again.

"It is what you want right?" Isabelle asked, not meeting his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Simon was puzzled.

"Becoming a Shadowhunter; fighting demons; it's not easy, and you seemed so happy yesterday at the school." She replied quietly.

"Izzy, all I want is to be with the people I care most about in the world, you most of all, so of course it's what I want." Simon explained.

A smile broke out across Isabelle's face and then they were kissing again; Simon felt like his knees were melting. They stopped and Simon reached for Isabelle's hand, intertwining his fingers with hers, smiling as he did so.

"I'm not drunk, under the influence of bad blood and we're not in a cave surrounded by flesh eating demons, so I'm just going to say it; I love you Isabelle Lightwood." Simon whispered.

He felt her tighten her grip on his hand and looked up to see a broad smile on Isabelle's face.

"You know, I think I might just love you Simon Lewis." She replied.

"This better not be a dream again." He muttered.

"You're not that creative." Isabelle whispered before leaning in and kissing him again, as the sun shone brightly down behind them.

* * *

**There we go, just something quick, I hope you enjoyed it. JB.**


End file.
